


Tender Loving Care

by eternalfury1



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:28:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalfury1/pseuds/eternalfury1
Summary: Paul hasn't been feeling like his usual chipper self lately. Richard aims to change that.
Relationships: Richard Kruspe/Paul Landers
Kudos: 30





	Tender Loving Care

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated new year everyone! I hope everyone had a fantastic christmas!
> 
> take this as a little treat.

Paul looked up at the sky, was very cloudy today, not to mention chilly. It was probably going to rain soon. Paul wished he had brought a jacket. This is not how he wanted to spend his day off. He had wanted to go to the beach and soak up some rays and just relax a bit, but since today's weather had denied him that wish, he opted to go home and catch up on some much needed sleep. At least there he would be alone and no one would bother him. Suddenly he felt somebody's arm wrap around his waist. He startled and was about to scream before he turned his head to see who it was.

Richard.

"Oh hey." said Paul, his body relaxing. "You know I wish you would would tell me that it's you before you do that. You almost made me piss myself."

Richard chuckled smiling brightly. "Well hello to you too. How are you? I saw you wandering off before, I called out to you but I guess you didn't hear me."

"Oh you did?" Paul said, sounding surprised. "I'm so sorry."

"Ah don't worry about it." Said Richard, waving a hand airily. He examined Paul's face more closely. The other man looked either really upset or really tired. Richard couldn't tell which. But what he did know is that he needed a bit of love right this very second.

"Are you alright?" Richard frowned. "Is there anything that's troubling you?"

"Hmm? Oh no I'm just....just tired that's all." said Paul, giving him a weary smile.

Richard took off his leather jacket and wrapped it around Paul's shoulders and then went and quickly grabbed a water bottle from the nearest vending machine and ran it back to him.

"What are you doing?" said Paul looking quite puzzled.

"Looking after you." said Richard simply.

  
  
"oh...thanks." said Paul, throwing him an appreciative smile. 

"No worries. I can't have you all cold and dehydrated can I?" said Richard, his smile returning. "Where are you going now?'

"Well...I was planning on going to the beach today. But now I just feel like going home and taking a nap."

"Fantastic. I will join you."

Paul looked at him with his eyebrows raised. "You want to nap with me?" He said incredulously. 

"Why not? It's not like I have anything better to do." said Richard with a shrug. "Besides, I haven't been getting enough sleep lately either."

"You just want an excuse to get up close and personal with me." said Paul quietly, giving him a sly look.

Richard laughed. "I guess there's no hiding it. You caught me. But mostly I want to look after you." He grabbed Paul's hand and squeezed lightly. 

Paul looked at him and smiled, gave him a swift kiss on his cheek and uttered his thanks once again.


End file.
